DAYDREAM
by Wanda aka Fanta
Summary: Sebuah Mimpi yang Sangat Berkesan bagi Sang Raja Biru, Munakata Reisi pada Suoh Mikoto. Setting : Setelah kematian SuohMikoto. Lagu yang saya "pinjam" disini adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh SUPER JUNIOR, DAYDREAM. New Author! Don't like don't read, R&R Please!


**DISCLAIMER** : _**K-anime / K-Project**_ adalah milik _**GoRAXGoHands**_. FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).  
Lagu yang saya "pinjam" disini adalah lagu yang dipopulerkan oleh SUPER JUNIOR, _DAYDREAM. _

_**FF ini asli milik author : Wanda Therra Nova (Fanta).**_

**TITLE**_** : DAYDREAM **_based on **SUPER JUNIOR's** song in 6th Album_** ―DAYDREAM―**_

**Pairing** : MIKOTO SUOH (Red King) & MUNAKATA REISI (Blue King).

**Genre** : ONESHOT, Romance, Drama, Hurt.

**Rated** : T

―**DAYDREAM―**

Di dalam kamar luas bernuansa putih kebiruan, hanya ada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri menghadap jendela. Pria itu hanya diam. Bahkan segelas wine di tangannya terlihat kehilangan buih-nya.

Sudah berjam-jam ia hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan ataupun berbicara apapun.

Ya, yang ia inginkan hanya waktu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

Tanpa siapapun, tanpa memikirkan orang lain.

Ditemani dengan suasana mentari yang redup di siang yang dingin di Jepang dan lampu kamarnya yang remang-remang.

Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mulai mengangkat gelas berisi wine merah di tangannya, menatap dan terpaku lewat kacamatanya pada warna yang ada di dalamnya.

Warna merah.

_Orang_ itu juga menyukai warna merah.

Bahkan _memiliki_ warna merah itu sendiri.

―Teringat lagi.

Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah menjauh dari jendela. Membiarkan jendela terbuka dan tirainya bergoyang tertiup angin. Wine yang tadi ia pegang, ia letakkan diatas meja nakas, beserta kacamatanya yang berembun.

Setelah melepas sandal tidurnya, ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Meringkuk di tempat tidur, dibalik selimut tebal.

…_Covering my eyes_

_To listen to you…_

Ia hanya menutup mata, dan bisa merasakan sayup-sayup suara dalam _orang_ itu lagi.

― "_Munakata…"_―

Suara itu.

―Menggema di dalam kepalanya.

…_Shutting my eyes_

_To imagine you…_

Ia menutup matanya, berusaha lebih dalam masuk kedalam pikirannya.

Di dalam dominansi warna putih pikirannya, ia bisa melihat, sosok yang membelakanginya_._

_Orang itu, dan…_

_Warna merah._

Di tengah keterkejutannya, sosok itu berbalik badan.

Menampakkan wajahnya.

Mata _coklat _itu, rambut _merah _itu, tubuh itu.

Itu _Orang_ itu.

Ia tak berubah sama sekali.

Sayup-sayup ia melihat sosok merah itu membuka pelan bibirnya.

Membentuk untaian huruf yang ingin ia katakan.

Namanya.

― "_Munakata…"―_

Ia memanggil nama pria berkacamata itu.

Pria ini tersenyum bahagia. Haru.

Setitik air bening menetes dari ujung matanya, melewati pipi tirusnya yang putih, berakhir di rahangnya.

…_You have slowly become blurred_

_You have slowly left me_

_In the unstoppable memories…_

Munakata berusaha mendekati sosok merah itu.

"_Suoh…"_

"_Suoh…"_

"_Suoh…"_

"_Suoh…"_

"_Suoh…"…_

Ia terus memanggil nama sosok itu.

Berusaha menarik sosok itu mendekat padanya.

―Namun ia sadar, sosok itu perlahan menjauhi dirinya.

…_I stop_

_I stop_

_The memory of having once loved_

_Control me so easily…_

Ia berlari. Berusaha mendekati sosok itu.

Namun sosok itu terus, terus, terus, dan terus menjauh.

Perlahan memudar.

Memudar lagi.

―Menghilang.

Ia Merasa rapuh…

Hanya dengan mengingat 'Suoh', mengingat setiap kenangan mereka… dia bisa terpuruk seperti ini…

―kembali, ia memejamkan mata, meredam rasa sesaknya.

…_How it can end like this, I can not believe_

_Those countless promises…_

Kembali, memori saat dulu dengan Suoh, terputar lagi diotaknya.

Bagai membuka lagi, luka menyakitkan yang selalu berusaha ia tutupi dengan permukaan emosi dingin bercampur kentalnya kesendiriannya.

Saat mereka pertama bertemu…

Saat mereka berpapasan dengan saling menunjukkan wajah dingin diiringi dengan clansman mereka.

Saat mereka menatap wajah satu sama lain dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dikatakan, sendu.

Saat mereka tersenyum.

Saat dua lengan laki-laki itu merengkuh bahunya dalam kehangatan saat dia dirundung kebingungan.

Saat mereka berdebat.

Saat terakhir kalinya ia memandang wajah penuh kedamaian Suoh di tengah pertempuran mereka.

Saat ia mengabulkan keinginan terakhir Suoh… ia sendiri-lah yang mengakhiri hidup Suoh dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tangan putihnya meremas kuat dada kirinya.

―Sakit…

Terlalu sakit…

―Suoh―.

…_No fear of pain, no fear of hurt_

_Only with you here I will be able to live_

_Without you I am just as if I have to lose my life_

_Unable to move forward, unable to move backward…_

_What to do_

_What to do…_

_._

―"_Apa yang harus kulakukan…?"_

"_Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan kehilanganmu… Aku kehilangan bagian yang paling penting di hidupku…"_

"_Aku tidak mampu memutar balik waktu kembali… aku juga merasa tak sanggup memandang ke depan…"_

"_Aku…benar-benar tidak tahu harus berpikir, berbicara,atau melakukan apa!"_

"_Katakan padaku, Suoh… Apa yang harus kulakukan…""―_

…

Sinar matahari yang meninggi menembus tirai putih yang berkibar di ujung jendelanya membuatnya tersadar.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat.

Dengan agak tertatih ia mendudukkan dirinya di pembaringannya dan berusaha mencari kacamatanya.

Tubuhnya basah penuh peluh dan baju kemeja putihnya berantakan.

Namun, ia tertegun.

Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam erat foto berbingkai.

Foto Suoh.

Sejenak ia terdiam.

Ia bisa merasakan sedikit aura hangat, khas Suoh dari foto itu.

"…hanya mimpi, hm… _Daydream_…"

Ia tersenyum pahit.

Sambil mendekap erat foto itu di dadanya, ia menengadah menatap birunya langit dari langit-langit kaca kamarnya.

Samar, dia merasakan kembali kehangatan Suoh di ujung belahan bibirnya.

Ia tersenyum tulus.

―"_Suoh…Do you always see me from there, like you always did? I hope you do…"―_

**END**

Okay, satu lagi FF dengan character favorit saya, Munakata dan Suoh!

Saking saya 'terhipnotis' dengan suara Yesung Super Junior dalam album 6jib Super Junior, Daydream, saya nekat bikin FF ini dengan kemampuan di bawah standar.

Yah, meski saya belum pernah ngerasain '_love in form for LOVER'_, yah tapi, saat lihat 2 orang ini… saya jadi ikutan mellow~

Silakan dinikmati dan direview juga ya…Saya masih amat sangat amatir, jadi semua kritik dan saran reader pasti bisa membuat semangat dan pengalaman saya lebih baik lagi!

Terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan Salam damai!

6 Fanta's Fanfiction : DAYDREAM : Suoh M & Munakata R


End file.
